The present invention relates to a method for exfoliating skin, including facial skin, skin on the bottom of feet, and elbows.
Skin atrophy refers to a thinning or general degradation of the dermis layer of mammalian skin. Skin atrophy is often characterized by a decrease in collagen and elastin. Skin atrophy is a natural result of aging, but may be caused by either intrinsic or extrinsic factors such as natural chronological aging, photo damage, burns or chemical damage, or by exposure to pollutants or allergens such as cigarette smoke. Skin atrophy is an undesirable side effect resulting from treatment with alpha hydroxy carboxylic acids.
On the opposite end of the spectrum are corns and callouses. Corns and callouses are hard skin that develops when skin is exposed to excessive pressure or friction. A corn is hard skin with a small core that includes tissue that is as hard as bone or nail. Corns and callouses are typically treated with abrasive materials and abrasive devices.
Cosmetic compositions that include alpha or beta hydroxy acid, AHA/BHA as the active ingredient, are well-known in the art. These compositions are useful in improving skin tone, reduction of fine lines, enhancement of moisture, and development of smooth skin. Application of AHA/BHA results in younger looking skin as new cells replace the old. Unfortunately, the AHA/BHA acts most effectively at low pH conditions. In order to improve skin condition, users must tolerate skin irritation caused by the acid present in the AHA/BHA products. Skin irritation is a major concern then, to manufacturers and users to these products.